dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
King Piccolo
|Race = Namekian |Date of birth = Age 461 (Nameless Namekian separates to form Piccolo and Kami) |Date of death = May 9, Age 753 |Height = 8'2" (250 cm) Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, 1987 7'4" (223 cm) Old |Weight = 441 lbs (200 kg) 255 lbs (115,5 Kg) Old |Address = King Castle (briefly) |Occupation = Demon King (self-proclaimed) King of Earth (briefly) |Allegiance = King Piccolo's Demon Clan |FamConnect = Kami (good counterpart) Piano (son) Tambourine (son) Cymbal (son) Drum (son) Piccolo (son/reincarnation) }} King Piccolo (ピッコロ大魔王, Pikkoro Daimaō; lit. "Piccolo the Great Demon King"), sometimes referred to just as the Daimao (大魔王; Great Demon King) was a Namekian who once precipitated the Earth into utter mayhem and pandemonium,Dragon Ball chapter 135, "The Death of Kuririn", Pages 42-43 — ISBN 1-59116-155-X spawning an army of animal-like Demon sons and converting a peaceful planet into a living hell. Later, it is revealed that he was the evil counterpart of Kami; both of which were originally a single entity who had forgotten his name, and witnessed the evil deeds of humans while growing up. When the nameless being learnt of the Guardian of the Earth and that its role could be passed down, he sought for the title and position, but the Guardian-then rejected him as he knew that the Namekian's heart was tainted with evil. Knowing that he would only be accepted for the role if his heart was pure, the Namekian split himself into two beings; his good half, Kami, and his evil half that would later become the great demon king, Piccolo. He served as the main antagonist of the King Piccolo Saga. Thanks to his usage of the Pokopen Demonic ability, King Piccolo was able to "reincarnate" himself as Piccolo Jr. (ピッコロ・ジュニア, Pikkoro Junia). Appearance When King Piccolo is introduced in chapter 135, "The Death of Kuririn", he is designed to appear as a strange-looking divine creature, like a goblin, who has pointy ears and fangs. The audience is later introduced to Kami, King Piccolo's good counterpart, and the two share an almost identical resemblance; with Kami's outfit even being a palette swap of King Piccolo's robe outfit. Kami never removes his robe for combat, but in a flashbacks, he is shown wearing the same dark gi as King Piccolo, but with his own kanji on under it. Later in the series, when other normal Namekians are introduced, it is revealed that this is the Namekians' typical appearance. At over eight feet tall, King Piccolo is by far one of the tallest and largest of the villains in the original ''Dragon Ball'' series, towering over all his opponents, including Master Mutaito, Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, and Goku. King Piccolo's size and height are never explored upon, as no other Namekian (including Kami) is shown in their normal state to be King Piccolo's size and height, being that most are shown to be the size of normal humans, even Nail, their last remaining warrior, being at the height of Piccolo's reincarnation who was slightly shorter. Though, it is never determined if he is actually taller than Kami in his advanced age. One explanation to this could be His demon origins are much larger and less sleek than the Namekians, as shown from Grand Elder Guru and his humongous size namekians can probably control their size at will. When he first fully appears, King Piccolo is very aged and wears a black robe outfit with his own kanji, a red cape, along with brown light-weight footwear. His main outfit, without the robe and cape, is an indigo Asian martial arts uniform, with a light purple obi. King Piccolo's outfit is later revealed in the Namek Saga as being of Namekian Clothing with Demon Symbols, rather than actually having much to do with martial arts, though his kanji is something he added when he came into being which was meant to be the opposite to Kami's kanji. After, King Piccolo removes the robe for better performance, he nearly kills Goku with simple blasts and temporarily stops his heart, which may imply that, like his son Piccolo Junior's cape, his robe is weighted. Personality Being the concentrated evil that lived within the Nameless Namekian, King Piccolo's personality is the exact opposite of his good counterpart, Kami; as he is presented as a cold, ruthless, sadistic, and power-hungry villain with little to no sense of compassion whatsoever. He has demonstrated on many occasions that he is willing to do anything to accomplish his goals, regardless of how many innocent lives need to be taken in the process. Piccolo has also been shown to have a very warped and twisted sense of humor, often breaking out into a maniacal laughter after causing some form of death and destruction and creating a holiday where he would destroy a city every year on the anniversary of his take-over. Along with being extremely evil, Piccolo is also very arrogant, believing himself to be the most powerful being in the universe, and up until he was defeated by Goku, he was one hundred percent convinced that there was no one out there who could exceed his power. For all his many displays of arrogance, however, he was completely terrified of the Evil Containment Wave, presumably due to suffering its effects before, and completely freezes in horror the very moment it is performed. As a result, he made it his sole mission to eliminate all martial artists that either knew how or had the capacity to use it. King Piccolo, like most other villains, happens to be very intelligent, being able to think ahead and learn from his previous mistakes. This was shown when he destroyed Shenron after making his wish (so that no one would be able to use the Dragon Balls to stop his reign), as well as when his reincarnation decided to injure both of Goku's arms at the World Martial Arts Tournament (as opposed to before, when he ended up leaving one of them unharmed). Similarly, King Piccolo, after besting Goku in battle during their first encounter, also made sure to check his pulse to make sure the latter had died instead of assuming that he was killed from the attack. Owing to this intelligence, King Piccolo also was shown to be skilled at strategy, as evidenced by his actions when fighting the Z-Fighters for the remaining Dragon Balls: When arriving to confront them, he proceeded to show them the two Dragon Balls, and then eat both in front of them, all so he can force them to fight him and be beaten, and not spitting them out until after he made sure all potential threats had been eliminated. King Piccolo also happens to be somewhat manipulative, as demonstrated when he used Emperor Pilaf and his associates, Mai and Shu, to gather the Dragon Balls for him. Rather typically, he decided to dispose of them when he figured that he no longer had a use for them. Despite being pure evil, King Piccolo shows mercy on a few occasions; The first time is when he leaves Master Mutaito to die but spares Mutaito's students Master Roshi and Master Shen; The second time is when he does not kill Yajirobe, who hid from him during his fight with Goku (King Piccolo can apparently sense power levels, as he states Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, and Tien are hiding from him, but he also seemed surprised when Chiaotzu appeared, thinking Roshi was alone). Later, after regaining his youth and becoming arguably more maniacal than before, he also spares the lives of Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu, and later the life of King Furry (though he kills almost all of King Furry's guards). Also, during the worldwide announcement of his takeover, Piccolo stated that he deeply sympathizes with the criminals. According to himself, he sympathizes with them, because he viewed their imprisonment as being no different from his own, having been sealed within the electronic jar for many years. Also despite being evil, he shows compassion to his kids, having a somewhat heart attack when they are killed (except Drum), however he insults them when he sees they are destroyed by Goku but quickly understands their demise at his hands, when Goku owns him (as seen in the Volume 12 of the manga). Biography Background King Piccolo came into being some 300 years before the beginning of Dragon Ball sometime after a nameless Namekian on Earth attempted to assume the position of guardian of Earth, he was denied the position due to the evil that lay within (a guardian's motives must be pure, but the nameless Namekian also wanted the job for the power it brought). As a result, the Namekian concentrated and trained to relinquish the evil within; which conspired into producing two separate entities — if one should perish, the other would also. This resulted in two beings — the concentrated evil being known as King Piccolo, and the pure being known as Kami. At first, the name "Piccolo" was a reference to the wind instrument, but then a revelation by Mr. Popo to Bulma meant it translated to "different world" in Namekian.Dragon Ball Z manga, Volume 5, Chapter 50, Page 61 — ISBN 1-56931-934-0 Piccolo created several offspring and watched as they terrorized and killed helpless citizens and destroyed the cities they lived in but stepped in himself later on, after his sons were killed by Master Mutaito's pupils, including a young Master Roshi and a young Master Shen who were the only two who survived. Master Roshi and Master Shen could not as much as lay a finger on Piccolo, and Mutaito soon steps in, but is himself outclassed and left to die by Piccolo. Despite Piccolo's devastating attacks, Mutaito lived. After being nursed back to health by his two remaining pupils, but before he could heal his wounds, Mutaito left, in shame because he lost in front of his two students. While Master Roshi never lost faith in his master, Master Shen did, and the two parted ways, with Master Roshi escaping to the mountains while Piccolo continued to kill human after human and destroy city after city. Several years later, Mutaito, carrying an Electric Rice Cooker in a bag, reunites with Master Roshi in the cave that Master Roshi was training in (balancing on a stick while meditating). The two track Piccolo down for the final confrontation, which by this time the majority of Earth's population had been slaughtered. They find Piccolo in the ruins of a city, which is hauntingly quiet, and Mutaito wastes no time launching his attack on him, this special technique is revealed to be the suicidal Evil Containment Wave. Piccolo is trapped in the Electric Rice Cooker and Mutaito dies, and sometime afterward Master Roshi personally tosses the rice cooker into the deepest depths of the ocean. Afterwards things slowly return to normal, with the cities being rebuilt and the Earth being repopulated, and over time people eventually forget King Piccolo ever existed, with the exception of Master Roshi, Master Shen and of course Kami. Some, such as Tien Shinhan and Yajirobe, heard the tale, but dismissed it as a mere bedtime story. Dragon Ball King Piccolo Saga A few centuries later, King Piccolo is released from his confinement by Emperor Pilaf. Piccolo forces Pilaf to let him use his airship while he decides to have all the current and former finalists of the World Martial Arts Tournament murdered, thereby removing all those who might be able to learn the Evil Containment Wave and trap him once again. To aid him in this, he spits out two eggs, containing his first two sons shown on screen, Piano and Tambourine. Tambourine quickly goes about the task, his first victim being Krillin. He dispatches Goku shortly after, by blasting his Flying Nimbus apart, throwing him down to the ground and giving him a bad beating, though he survives. King Piccolo then spits out an egg containing a third son, Cymbal, who he assigns the task of gathering the Dragon Balls. King Piccolo seeks the Dragon Balls so that he can wish to regain his youth and full power from his first war on Earth. When King Piccolo senses that Cymbal has been killed, he orders Tambourine to hunt down the assassin. Guided by Emperor Pilaf's Global Dragon Radar, Tambourine arrives at Cymbal's last known location to discover Yajirobe and Goku, and in a vengeful rage for Krillin's death, Goku fights Tambourine, overpowering him, and then finally killing him. Again sensing that another of his sons has been killed, feeling pain, King Piccolo decides to deal with the fighter responsible personally. Upon arriving, King Piccolo confronts Goku, and despite his age, he easily defeats the boy (though King Piccolo was forced to admit that Goku was an exceptional fighter for forcing him down to the ground once). After a long fight, Goku is left severely beaten and near death, with King Piccolo's Makosen stopping Goku's heart momentarily. After checking Goku's heart, King Piccolo leaves Goku and takes his Dragon Ball, but Goku is saved by Yajirobe after King Piccolo leaves. A few hours later, Master Roshi challenges King Piccolo (using the remaining five Dragon Balls as a lure), attempting to trap him using the Evil Containment Wave. Master Roshi is able to catch the demon king in the wave, but when he attempts to hurl him into a container, he misses at the last second. The attempt leaves Master Roshi completely drained, and he dies shortly after, swearing to King Piccolo that his plans will never come to fruition. After he taunts Master Roshi for failing, King Piccolo is then able to gather the Dragon Balls to summon Shenron. Asked by Tien, who could not move, Chiaotzu attempts to make a wish himself to prevent King Piccolo from doing so, but is killed by a Makosen from King Piccolo before he can finish his sentence, allowing King Piccolo to wish for eternal youth, becoming much more powerful than before since he is returned to his physical prime. However, before Shenron can disperse, King Piccolo kills the dragon with a single blast to prevent anyone else from using the Dragon Balls against him. Afterwards, having no further use for them, Piccolo betrays Emperor Pilaf and his minions, literally throwing them off of their own airship. With no one left that can properly challenge him, King Piccolo decides to savor his victory. Rather than all out destroy civilization like he did the first time, he instead overthrows King Furry, after searching for him (killing many of Furry's guards in the process), to become the ruler of the Earth. At first, King Furry refuses to hand over his throne to Piccolo, but after Piccolo killed the Captain of the Guard on the hovercraft and destroyed half of the city with only some of his power, King Furry reluctantly does so. As part of entertaining himself, he institutes several evil policies such as releasing all criminals and a more planned system of destruction. Since the Dragon world is split into 43 sections, King Piccolo decides that for every year on the day he conquered over King Furry, he will personally destroy each one of these sections until there is nothing but dust. The first number he randomly picks is 29, which is West City. Piccolo and Piano then prepare to fly to West City to start their new celebration scheme. He is then confronted by Tien Shinhan, who has now learned the Evil Containment Wave Technique, but cannot perform it as the Electric Rice Cooker which would have been used to seal King Piccolo is broken (in the anime, Tien successfully performs the wave, but Drum is caught in it instead, and the rice cooker is destroyed before Tien could trap him). King Piccolo decides not to get his hands dirty, and instead spits out an egg containing Drum, his most powerful son yet. The battle between Tien and this new son, Drum, is in the Namekian's favor, with Tien landing only one punch, but with no damage. After Tien cannot fight any longer, King Piccolo orders Drum to finish Tien off, but a much stronger Goku arrives just in time and quickly kills Drum with a kick to the head so hard that it knocks his eyeballs out. King Piccolo and Goku face off again, with Goku surprising King Piccolo by managing to dominate him in the battle (thanks to the increase of power the Ultra Divine Water gave to Goku), blocking every attack King Piccolo throws at him. Goku manages to punch King Piccolo into Piano, with his crushing weight and Goku's strength, killing his son. A fierce battle ensues, with King Piccolo briefly gaining the upper-hand when he manages to injure Goku's knee using Eye Lasers. He then manages to knock away Goku's Power Pole with a Finger Beam, after which he fires an Explosive Demon Wave at Goku, but Goku survives. After being unable to destroy Goku with another Explosive Demon Wave due to Tien helping Goku, King Piccolo resorts to a cowardly effort. He uses the weakened Tien as a human shield, threatening to crush his skull if Goku moves a muscle. Upon discovering that King Piccolo has killed Shenron and the Dragon Balls no longer exist, Goku resigns himself to do whatever King Piccolo wants despite Tien's pleas. King Piccolo then throws rocks at Goku with great force, costing the young hero the use of his legs and left arm. Satisfied, King Piccolo throws Tien aside and prepares to finish Goku off. Realizing that he still had use of his right arm, Goku eventually blasts a Kamehameha from his right hand, propelling himself toward his enemy in the sky, punching a hole clean through King Piccolo's chest, mortally wounding him. Though shocked that he has been defeated, King Piccolo decides that Goku has only won for now and his legacy will continue; when Goku is not looking, he uses the last of his energy to spit an egg containing his final offspring/reincarnation, Piccolo Jr., thus sparing Kami's life. After imploring his son to avenge his death and destroy Goku, King Piccolo finally succumbs to his wounds and explodes. Over the next three years, Piccolo Jr. would go on to challenge Goku at the next tournament for a rematch. Piccolo Jr. refers to himself as King Piccolo multiple times during the Piccolo Jr. Saga, as he is the reincarnation of his father. After this, King Piccolo is seen again a few times in flashbacks: in Goku's flashbacks before fighting Piccolo Jr. in the Piccolo Jr. Saga, when Guru probes Krillin's mind in the Namek Saga, in Piccolo Jr.'s flashback in the Frieza Saga and in "Future" Trunks Saga when Piccolo mentioned the Evil Containment Wave to be the solution against Goku Black and Future Zamasu. Dragon Ball Super Universe 6 Saga In the manga, when Vados and Champa are questioning Piccolo's status as a Namekian, Piccolo states that he is not a Namekian; rather, he is the reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo. "Future" Trunks Saga When Goku and Krillin were sent into a forest to retrieve a special herb for Master Roshi, an illusion of King Piccolo and many other villains from the Z-Fighters' past show up to challenge the duo. Dragon Ball GT Shadow Dragon Saga King Piccolo is seen in the flashback being defeated by Goku in the last episode of Dragon Ball GT, during the Shadow Dragon Saga. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse Percel mentions that in his Time Patrol mission he has been sent to an altered timeline where King Piccolo has absorbed Kami, and his army of demons are clashing with the Red Ribbon Army's androids. This conflict has almost caused the destruction of the Earth and Percel is having difficulties fixing it. Later on Babidi and his army arrive on Earth and get involved with the conflict between King Piccolo and the androids, turning it into a three way war. Eventually Percel solves everything and the damage is fixed with the Namekian Dragon Balls. Power ;Manga and Anime At his introduction, King Piccolo was quite possibly the strongest being on the Earth at that time, aside from Kami and Mr. Popo. Even in old age he proved to be strong enough to easily defeat Goku, even taking a Kamehameha full on without even a scratch. It was also said by Roshi that even if he, Tien, and Chiaotzu fought King Piccolo together they would be easily defeated, and King Piccolo was also shown to be able to kill Chiaotzu with a single ki blast. It was said that his power in his youth made his power in his old age look like nothing in comparison. After becoming young he was said to have "infinite power" and boasted that he was "somewhere between invincible and immortal", he also killed Shenron with a single Evil Cannon, and it was said that his power had multiplied from what it was before. He was said to be able to destroy an entire city with his strongest attack, and claimed that he could destroy an entire sector of the world in the blink of an eye (with the world split into 43 sections).Piccolo Day However with all his power, King Piccolo was ultimately killed by Goku after he had grown stronger due to both recovering from near death and after unlocking his potential by drinking the Ultra Divine Water. Though formidable during his lifetime on Earth, his power would later be dwarfed at the 23rd World Tournament by both Goku and his final son, Piccolo Junior. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks It is stated in Weekly Jump and Daizenshuu 7 that his and Goku's power levels are 260 during their fight at King Castle, and Daizesnhuu 7 also states that King Piccolo with his youth restored has power rivaling a small nuclear bomb.Weekly Jump, issue 31st, 1989 The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that he has a power level of 500 after his youth was restored. Techniques *'Levitate' – Literally meaning "lighter than air skill", the user forces their ki upon the ground in order to levitate and take to the skies. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ageless' - After making a wish upon Shenron, King Piccolo was restored to his physical prime, regain his youthful health and appearance as well as peak power and prowess. In addition, he became immune to aging, which made him able to potentially live forever he would never grow old. *'Finger Beam' – Basic energy attack fired from the index finger. King Piccolo's version is named '''Laser Shot' in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game. **'Scatter Finger Beam' - A variation of his finger beam where he fires a beam from each finger on his right hand. **'Multiple Masenko' - A two-handed variation of his finger beam that appears in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. *'Explosive Demon Wave' – A very powerful blast shot from one hand while the other hand is used to support the arm that is firing the blast. King Piccolo can turn an entire city into dust using this move, and he claims that he could destroy 1/43rd of the entire world's surface with it. *'Don't Get Cocky Kid' – A clear ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. It is generally not as powerful as other attacks. *'Exploding Wave' – It involves waving the arm and having the land explode in its wake. King Piccolo uses this technique to show his power while at King Castle, destroying a city. *'Evil Wave Explosion' – King Piccolo's Explosive Wave technique. Named in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game. In Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, King Piccolo uses this after recovering from dizziness, or as a quick counterattack, or randomly in battle as a more charged version while saying "I'll blow you away!" *'Soumasen' – A precise laser eye beam shot from both eyes. This attack is used to kill a guard posted at the gates leading to King Furry's Castle, and during his battle with Goku in order to incapacitate one of Goku's legs. Named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series (his son Tambourine also uses this move). *'Great Namek' – The Namekian ability to increase size. King Piccolo increases his size after becoming enraged when Goku knees him in the face with a boost from his Power Pole after losing the use of his right leg. During this, King Piccolo's strength and power increased, but he was unable to destroy Goku with his destructive wave. He also uses it during one of his combos in Super Dragon Ball Z ''and is a transformation in [[DragonBall Heroes|''Dragon Ball Heroes]]. '' *'Mouth Energy Wave' – A beam shot from the mouth; considerably more powerful than normal ki bolts. King Piccolo used this attack to destroy Shenron after having his wish for eternal youth made. This move is usually spelled as ''Kochi kara kikou ha. *'Makosen' – King Piccolo fires power ki beams from each hand, one after the other. He first uses it at the end of his first fight with Goku, causing the young boy's heart to stop momentarily. The first blast is intentionally meant to be a distraction; forcing the opponent to evade it, while the second more powerful blast actually hits the target dead on. Goku falls for this trick a second time, but is unharmed by the second blast that hits him. He uses this technique again on Chiaotzu to prevent him from stealing his wish, killing him. *'Pokopen' – The ability to spit out an egg from his mouth. King Piccolo can give the son part or all of his powers and memories. He also uses this technique as part of his Blast 2 called Your name is Drum, in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Scattering Bullet-like technique' – King Piccolo uses this technique in two variations in Revenge of King Piccolo only. He first lowers down to knee level, then raises his right hand and fires seven to eight beams in the air, eventually crashing down at the opponent. With the second variation he draws back his hand, the he fires multiple ki blasts, spreading across the battlefield. *'Telekinesis' – This technique involves controlling and manipulating people or objects with the mind. King Piccolo performed this just by lifting a finger, as it was first seen when he magically lifted the five Dragon Balls that Master Roshi had hid under the ground. *'Telepathy' – This is the ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. King Piccolo used this technique to immediately contact Tambourine to avenge Cymbal's death. *'Full Power' – One of King Piccolo's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Kaikosen' – One of King Piccolo's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Magic Materialization' – A magical ability used to create objects from seemingly thin air. King Piccolo was never actually seen using this technique, but it is assumed he knew it since he was seen with the same skeletal-like throne of his twice (the first was in Pilaf's airship and apparently, the same throne appeared in the king's castle). His skeletal throne was alike to that of Guru's from Namek. *'Namek Finger' – Although he never displays the Namekian ability to expand his arms in the anime or manga, he is capable of doing so in most video games he has appeared in. **'Demon Fist' – King Piccolo extends his arm to grab his opponent, tosses them in the air, and shoots them with an energy blast. One of King Piccolo's techniques in Super Dragon Ball Z, also used by Piccolo Jr. *'Drill Kick' – A powerful kick technique used in Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Majin Rendan' – A powerful energy blast used in Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Masougenki' – A charge attack that ends with one of two blows. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Namekian Fusion' – In the Game Boy Advance game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, King Piccolo (after being beaten in a fight) fuses with Piccolo (who was already fused with Kami), becoming the original nameless Namekian again. This fusion is enough for Piccolo to equal and surpass the power of Super Buu. In the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, King Piccolo can fuse with any other Namekian in the game. *'Heavenly Demon Body-Crushing Cannon' (魔天砕身砲) – A descending physical attack from the sky used in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu. *'Special Beam Cannon' - used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 by his son Piccolo, but since King Piccolo is an alternate costume for Piccolo, he can use this attack too. *'Light Grenade' - used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 by his son Piccolo, but since King Piccolo is an alternate costume for Piccolo, he can use this attack too. *'Hellzone Grenade' - used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 by his son Piccolo, but since King Piccolo is an alternate costume for Piccolo, he can use this attack too. Forms Great Namek During his battle against Goku he increases his size further after becoming enraged at the young Saiyan. King Piccolo can also use his Great Namek form in Super Dragon Ball Z during certain combos and has the ability to transform into this state in Dragon Ball Heroes. Namekian Fusion In an altered timeline, King Piccolo absorbed Kami, adding his strength and knowledge, as well as access to the Super Namek power of his original self. In this state he can birth Demons strong enough to hold their own against the Red Ribbon Army's Androids, and Babidi's forces.Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 King Piccolo is able to fuse with Kami (both young and old) in Dragon Ball Heroes since the fourth mission of the God Mission series (GDM4) . In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, King Piccolo fuses with his son/reincarnation after he is revived by Piccolo Junior (who had previously fused with Nail and Kami) with the Dragon Balls in order to become complete as the Nameless Namekian and access his full potential. After defeating King Piccolo, Piccolo fuses with his father, though Piccolo Junior good personality remains dominate. As a result, Piccolo gains access to the Nameless Namekian's full Super Namek potential which allows him to fight toe-to-toe with Super Buu whom he manages to seal with the Evil Containment Wave and later defeats with the aid of Gotenks from an alternate timeline who had accidently freed Super Buu. In the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, King Piccolo can fuse with any in-game Namekian (including Piccolo, Kami, Guru, Nail, and Dende) in order to increase his power. Fusions Daccolo Daimaoh The EX-Fusion of King Piccolo and Demon King Dabura who was introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Daccolo Daimaoh is a powerful fusion of two evil Demon Kings and Namekian/Demon Realm race hybrid. Appearences in other media Live-action adaptation King Piccolo (portrayed by James Marsters) is known as Lord Piccolo, and is the main villain in the live-action movie Dragonball Evolution. Video games King Piccolo is a boss in: *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden'' *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' (and its remake for WonderSwan Color) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen'' King Piccolo appears as playable character in: *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (Japanese/PAL Wii versions) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' (Old, Young, Great Namek, fused with Kami) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'''' (Old, Young) *Dragon Ball Fusions He is also an alternate costume for Piccolo Jr. in: *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' (Piccolo's alternate blue Gi skin is used to depict King Piccolo in story mode, he appears in his regular appearance in cutscenes) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (America's "Greatest Hits" Edition, European Collector's Edition, and Japanese version) *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' He also appears in the opening cinematic of Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, ''and as an assist character in [[Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden|''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden]]. His gi appears as a wearable costume under the name Piccolo's Clothes in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Takeshi Aono, Bin Shimada '''(Dragon Ball Heroes) *Latin America dub: '''Carlos Segundo *Ocean Group dub: Scott McNeil (flashback only) *Blue Water dub: Mike Shepherd *FUNimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat *German dub: Jürg Löw *Italian dub: Mario Zucca *Portuguese dub: Henrique Feist *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Fábio Tomazine (old) and Luiz Antônio Lobue (young) *Hungarian dub: Konrád Antal *Greek dub: Manos Venieris, Giannis Papaioannou *Catalan dub: Fèlix Benito *Valencian Dub: Joan Molina *Spanish dub: Vicente Martínez Barquín (DB); Antonio Inchausti (Z 54) *Galician dub: Santiago Pousa Battles ;Pre-Dragon Ball * King Piccolo vs. Master Mutaito, Master Roshi and Master Shen * King Piccolo vs. Master Mutaito and Master Roshi (anime only) ;Dragon Ball * King Piccolo vs. Goku * King Piccolo vs. Master Roshi * King Piccolo vs. Earth's Military * King Piccolo vs. Strong King's Guard * King Piccolo vs. Captain of the Guard * King Piccolo vs. Tien Shinhan * King Piccolo vs. Goku ;Dragon Ball Super *King Piccolo (illusion), Tambourine (illusion), Vegeta (illusion), Nappa (illusion), Ginyu (illusion), Burter (illusion), Jeice (illusion), Recoome (illusion), Guldo (illusion), Frieza (Final Form) (illusion), Cell (Perfect Form) (illusion), Super Buu (illusion), Dabura (illusion), Raditz (illusion), Bulma (illusion), and Super Shenron (illusion) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan Blue) and Krillin List of characters killed by King Piccolo * Humans – Lots of people are killed by King Piccolo when he devastated the Earth. * Chiaotzu – Killed by King Piccolo's ki blast when Shenron is summoned by King Piccolo, Chiaotzu tries to change the wish to destroy King Piccolo before the Demon makes one himself, but Chiaotzu is unsuccessful. * Shenron – Killed by King Piccolo after Shenron regains King Piccolo's youth. * Earth's Military – Killed by King Piccolo when King Piccolo takes over the King's Castle. * Strong King's Guard – Killed by King Piccolo when King Piccolo takes over the King's Castle. * Captain of the Guard – Killed by King Piccolo when he tries to protect King Furry. Trivia *The word Piccolo ''means "another world" in the Namekian language. This means that the literal translation of ''Piccolo Daimaō is "''Demon King from Another World", which is fitting considering the fact he retroactively a Namekian. *King Piccolo's name is a dual-layered pun: based on the instrument of the same name (hence, all of his sons share the names of various musical instruments), but also the Japanized English pronunciation of "pickle" matching the food-themed names of other characters as well as his green skin. *In the original manga, King Piccolo is the only villain to get his wish granted by Shenron. **However he is only the first if one counts Sorbet in the ''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ - Special One Shot or Dragon Ball Super manga. **Goku Black/Future Zamasu would be the third/fourth villains to have their wishes granted by an Eternal Dragon (albeit the content of the wish differs) in the Dragon Ball Super manga, though in both cases their wishes were granted by the almighty Super Shenron. *King Piccolo is the first person in the series to kill Shenron. The second was Towa in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *Early in the anime, King Piccolo's blood is portrayed as red. Later, when Nameks are recognized as a true race within the series and not a simple demon clan as initially suspected, their blood is portrayed as purple, even though Drum's blood was seen as purple before the Vegeta Saga, the beginning of which still portrayed their blood as red. *In the English dub of the anime, when questioning how Goku could withstand his power, he remarks that he had fought all over the universe and never met anyone who could match his strength. This may have been a vague way of implying King Piccolo had used the ship in which Kami had originally come to Earth to seek stronger opponents in space sometime before being sealed away, though the original Japanese versions makes no mention of this, as the ship and Kami's origins had not been revealed during this time. Later, when the ship was finally revealed, it did not appear to have been used since it had landed on Earth with the Nameless Namekian on board. **Though, Piccolo was shown to know the language, and some of his powers and techniques are of Namekian origin, even replicating Grand Elder Guru's throne. **Strangely, King Piccolo is shown to know he is a Namekian in Budokai Tenkaichi 3: if the player pairs him against Lord Slug or Nail, he will say "I won't let anybody stand in my way, even if they're a Namekian!" *Despite not being referred to as Piccolo Daimao in the English dub, an attack increase item in Budokai 3 is called "Daimao's Power" and can only be used by Piccolo. *Despite being a Namekian, who are stated to only need water for nourishment, in anime filler, King Piccolo is shown to eat food when a feast is prepared for him. *In Chapter 383 of the manga Gin Tama, King Piccolo makes an appearance, where he is seen being sucked by a black hole, much in the same way as when he was sucked in by the Evil Containment Wave. Gintoki comically bought some seals and a rice cooker, saying "the previous owner had sealed evil king something --ccolo". Shimura then says "You were just missing the "Pi"!!!!! It's friggin' Evil King Piccolo!!!!!" *In the FUNimation dub, King Piccolo never actually wishes for eternal youth, just the restoration of his youth and former power. *According to the Daizenshuu, King Piccolo was inspired by Akira Toriyama's first editor, Kazuhiko Torishima. He shares this with Dr. Mashirito from Dr. Slump, who was also inspired by Kazuhiko Torishima. *In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, it is implied in a what-if scenario that Piccolo Jr. can only access the Nameless Namekian's full potential by fusing with his father King Piccolo in addition to Kami. Presumably this is due to Piccolo's status as being both King Piccolo's child and reincarnation. Thus by fusing with both his son and Kami, the Nameless Namekian is effectively restored completely. *King Piccolo was given a mention in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, where Goku upon learning about the titular villain compared the villain to him. *King Piccolo's strategy of eating the Dragon Balls and defeating the Z-fighters before taking their remaining Dragon Balls was later reused with Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Broly in the manga version of Victory Mission. Gallery See also *King Piccolo (Collectibles) References es:Piccolo Daimaō ru:Пикколо Даймао pl:Piccolo Daimaō ca:Satanàs Cor Petit pt-br:Piccolo Daimaoh Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Piccolo Category:Nameks Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters